1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear projection screens useful for projector TVs.
2. Related Art
FIGS. 6A and 6B are views showing one example of projector TVs, in which a conventional rear projection screen is employed.
A conventional rear projection screen 60 is composed of a lenticular lens sheet 61 positioned on the observation side of the screen, and a Fresnel lens sheet 62 positioned on the projection side of the screen, and imaging light is projected by a projector (light source) 70 from the rear of the screen.
The above-described conventional rear projection screen has such a problem that the screen set undergoes separation or undesirably warps due to a change in the external humidity, resulting in lowering of resolution.
Specifically, in the case where the screen set absorbs moisture and expands when the external humidity is increased, the two sheets constituting the screen set warp so that they are separated from each other as shown in FIG. 6B. As a result, separation is caused in the screen set.
Thereafter, the moisture penetrates from the screen surface into the inner part of the screen set, and the screen set returns to its original shape. However, it takes many hours for this recovery.
An object of the present invention is to provide a rear projection screen free from lowering of resolution which is caused when the screen set undergoes separation or undesirably warps due to a change in the external humidity.